valrieafandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf packs
If you were wondering about any information on the wolf packs in Valriea, most of the packs are listed here. For more information check the flora and fauna of Valriea page. Wolf Packs Across Valriea, there are many wolf packs, the pack formations are always changing, packs disbanding and forming all the time, but here I'll try to cover most of the most stable packs of the world. Elega In Elega there are 13 wolf packs, four in Evalond, two in Aston, one in Zerphin, one in Selos, none in Nacarda, and five small packs in Nerva. Evalond Evalond's wolf packs consist of the Fern pack, Dawn pack, Snowy Mountain pack, and the Shell pack. The Fern pack has control over most of Melancholy Forest, the current leaders being Jake and Skylar Ravenwood. Over at the base of Death mountain, there's a small pack called the Dawn pack, which was created by a couple wolves branching off from the Fern pack. Since its creation it's died down quite a bit to only a few members, but it could be quite easily revived with the arrival of a couple wolves. Due to its small size, the pack is currently lacking a leader. Last of all is the Shell pack, the Shell pack is on Evalond's coast, near Port Renore. Since they're so far from any forests, no one really has any information on them. Aston In Aston, neither of the wolf packs actually have names, one being much too small to be a threat to anyone, and the other being so large and disorganized that no one could agree on a name. The larger pack is made up of around 40 lone wolves who had been kicked out of their own packs, or somehow got caught up in the wrong crowd. Some had committed heinous crimes, such as killing innocent humans or fellow pack members, and others were thought to have been cursed. A few were just straight up outcasts who couldn't seem to make any friends, so it's a real mix in the leaderless pack. Somehow, the pack stays together, wolves joining and leaving all the time, telling others the location if ever they needed to get away from somewhere. Wolves from the outside decided to refer to the pack as the "Outcast Pack" since that's what it basically was. The smaller nameless pack is basically a group of wolves who dropped out of the Outcast pack to form their own, less chaotic pack. Selos There used to be two wolf packs in Selos, though one was destroyed by a rampaging dragon who was from Nacarda and had flown over the mountains into Selos. There were very few surviving wolves, if any, and none of them were ever seen in Selos again. The other pack is just a typical forest-dwelling pack that goes by the name of the Silver Moon pack. These wolves are the best trackers in all of Elega and have a cunning leader who goes by the name of Quicksilver. The reason that their pack survived and not the other pack, was that they were incredibly good at hiding and thus were unseen by the dragon, and were fast enough to escape the flames. Zerphin Since Zerphin had been under a curse for such long amount of time, and it was only broken recently, there is only one pack that people are so far aware of. Though across Zerphin there are many scattered and disorientated wolves that have yet to form a pack. The currently formed pack is known as the Frost pack, ironically since the curse had frozen over the entire country. The leaders' names are Abigail and Christopher Peilanto. No one has communicated with any of Zerphin's residents for over 1000 years. Nerva Since there are so many wolf packs in Nerva, the details are blurred and unknown. all the eight wolf packs are very small and scattered, Nerva is a dangerous place, and so wolf packs are always forming and disbanding, being created and destroyed. The longest standing wolf packs to this date are the Moon pack, Soul pack, Flame pack, and Seasalt pack. Since the area in Nerva is so dangerous, all the wolf packs in the area tend to work together whenever they need to. Tectos Tectos is known as wolf isle due to its entire population being made up of wolves and wolf half-breeds. In the center, there's a town filled with lupercal, and around all the sides of the town are many wolf packs. Most of the packs have no names to identify them but the few that do are very powerful and feared by other packs. Rivalries are quite common amongst all the packs on the island, and they can get quite dangerous. Crescent Isle Crescent Isle has two wolf packs, in each forest. The northern pack is known as the Tree pack whilst the southern pack is known as the Stone pack. The Tree pack is looked down on and no one really bothers them, so not many of them can fight very well. They're a generally laid-back pack and they normally obtain their food by asking the residents of the nearest town. The Stone pack is the complete opposite of the Tree pack, being great fighters and amazing hunters. Sometimes they go and pick on the Tree pack just for the fun of it. Balire At the top of the cliffs of Balire, there's a dense forest on each side of the ravine, this is where the wolf packs live. Since the forest is so large and so dense, it's hard to tell how many packs are in there, the packs themselves not even knowing. The humans that live on the slopes of the ravine are generally unaware of their many neighbors also. Due to the density of the forest, the sound is also muffled, so the wolves there have had to come up with their own ways of communicating over distances, most of them never actually howling to each other due to the sound distortions. '-=Home=-'